Fading
by PiggyGirl
Summary: Peeta, Johanna, and Annie in the capitol. Story is complete!
1. The End of the Arena

**Chapter One: The End of the Arena **

I knew something was wrong as soon as they split us up. As soon as Katniss was no longer by my side, I could tell something was very wrong. But we let them do it anyway. That's when I see her, standing up at the top of hill. I yell her name and hear her answer in response. I start running toward her, still yelling her name so that I will hear her answer back. So that I know she's still alive. I'm still shaking from watching Brutus kill Chaff and killing Brutus myself. His blood is still all over my hands. I try not to look at them as I try to make my way up to Katniss.

As I get closer I see her fling an arrow into the force field itself. The effect is huge. It's as if it has disrupted the entire arena, which I guess it has. The ground shakes so violently that I can't keep myself balanced and fall to the ground. That's when I see it. A hovercraft pulls Katniss up. At first I think she's dead and my heart falls. But then I realize there was no cannon fired, and then I see it pull Finnick up soon after. I realize we're being evacuated from the arena and I try to get up.

"What are you doing?" Johanna yells from behind me, "Get up! They're coming!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" I yell back, "We need to get out of here!"

"With the right people," she yells back as we try to run toward the hovercraft that's now holding Katniss and Finnick. But then a shadow descends over the two of us and I can hear Johanna screaming. I have no idea what's going on or why getting taken up by this hovercraft is any worse than the other, but how terrified Johanna is by it is starting to scare me. We try to escape the hovercraft but eventually, I feel the claw wrap around my waist and pull me up into it.

When we reach the hovercraft, I understand Johanna's terror. The platform is filled with peacekeepers and capitol officials. The instant we see them, Johanna attempts to jump over the side and back to the arena, but they tase her violently until she's unconscious. This is when I realize what's happened to us. While Katniss and Finnick have been rescued, we have been captured by the capitol. Before I can even move, I feel the Taser in my side, and everything goes black.

Even before I open my eyes, I can feel the bright lights beating down on my face. When I open them, I'm blinded almost instantly. When my eyes adjust to the lights, I look around the room. It's a completely white and blank room. All there is in the room is the bed I seem to be strapped to.

The opposite side of the room seems to be bars, dividing my cell from another. After squinting, I realize that it's Johanna in the opposite bed. On my other side is another empty cell.

"Oh good," I hear from the side. I turn my head to see a peacekeeper standing beside me. "I have someone here who wants to speak with you." When he moves aside, President Snow steps forward.

"Hello Mr. Mellark," he sneers. Instantly I am overcome by the smell of blood on his breath, just as Katniss had described. "You and your little girlfriend have caused a lot of problems for me these past few months." He then stares at me, waiting for a reply.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"We believe you have information Mr. Mellark, about what happened in the arena and about the rebels. We intend to get that from you. And as an added bonus, you are Ms. Everdeen's only weakness," he says, "So we're going to use you to break her, or bring her either. Either works for me."

"How exactly do you think that's going to happen?" I snap back at him.

"For the information, we have ways of making you talk. As to Ms. Everdeen, you're going to go into an interview with Caesar in a few moments and demand a cease fire," he says, "We won't air it for a few weeks, but we need to do it now while you still look…good." The way he says this confirms my beliefs that they're going to torture me.

"And if I refuse?" I say.

"Then when Ms. Everdeen finally comes to rescue you, we'll kill her. If you do the interview, we'll spare her life," he says.

"You don't know that she'll come for me," I say, but I can hear the doubt in my own voice." He starts laughing quietly, the smell of blood starts to become overwhelming.

"Oh but I do Mr. Mellark," he says, "I have watched the two of you very carefully and have noticed that there is not one thing you will not to do to protect one another. Once we air your interview in a few weeks, it's only a matter of time before she comes looking. And we'll be waiting."

I have an overwhelming desire to hit him and squirm in my restraints. He laughs again as he leaves the room. When he leaves, a few more peacekeepers come in, remove my restraints, and drag me from the room.

When we return, President Snow is waiting for me. I try to lunge at him, but the peacekeepers tase me again. I can hear him laughing as they drag me back into the bed and strap down the restraints.

"You're not the strongest young man I've ever met," he says when the peacekeepers leave, "I was quite surprised that you were able to survive the games at all. No, you're not very tough, but you do have a way with words, don't you? When Ms. Everdeen sees your interview, she'll be heartbroken that you have apparently given up. And then she'll come running." I don't say anything, but continue to stare at him. He laughs again and signals for a peacekeeper to re enter the room. "You may begin," he says to the peacekeeper, "Let me know when he breaks."

President Snow leaves the room and the peacekeeper pulls me up from the bed and throws me into the wall opposite.

"How did they know how to destroy the arena? What are they planning now?" he asks as he holds me against the wall.

"I don't know," I say and the peacekeeper slams me back into the wall.

"LIAR," he yells, "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," I yell back. The peacekeeper throws me to the ground and starts punching me, hard. I hear Johanna screaming and I have no idea if it's for me, or if she's being tortured as well.

When I wake up, I can barely breath from the pain. The peacekeeper hadn't even bothered to tie me back in bed after he had knocked me out, and I'm still on the floor where he left me. I pull myself up and lean against the wall. Every bit of my body aches from the beating, and I can see the bruises forming already all over my arms, legs and I'm assuming my face.

When I turn my head, I see Johanna also on the ground near the bars of her cell. I start dragging myself toward her. "Johanna," I whisper as I reach the bars. I reach through them and try to shake her awake. She's been badly beaten as well. "Johanna," I say louder and she begins to stir slightly. When she opens her eyes, she looks more scared than I have ever seen her. I take her hand in mine and attempt to smile. "We're going to get out of here," I whisper, "They're going to come for us." She tries to nod and grips my hand tighter.

Johanna drifts back into unconsciousness, but I don't leave her side. I lean against the bars, my hand still locked on hers. "She's going to come for me."


	2. Extreme Measures

**Chapter Two: Extreme Measures**

This goes on for weeks. They beat us for information that we don't have until we're delirious from the injuries. I at least don't have the information. But I can't help the nagging feeling that Johanna is hiding something from both me and the capitol. I think the capitol knows this too, which makes each beating more brutal than the previous.

They also deprive us of water and food, until the dehydration and starvation symptoms become too much. Growing up in District 12 has made me more used to this than Johanna, who feels the hunger pains worse. I can't help but notice how much weight she's lost and can only imagine what I look like now as well.

They no longer have to restrain us in the beds. We're too weak to fight back. They allow us to lie on the floor near the bars. Being close to another person comforts me at least.

After an especially brutal beating with more questions about District 13, we are lying at the bars. I'm whispering to Johanna, trying to calm her down. She has become more hysterical every day. I'm worried she may go mad before we are rescued.

Suddenly, I hear a door open in the cell on the adjacent wall to mine. This cell has been unoccupied for these past weeks, but it looks as if it has a new occupant. The peacekeepers drag in a limp body with a canvas bag over the face. I'm slightly worried that the person is already dead, but putting a dead body in a cell wouldn't make sense. They throw the body on the floor and rip off the bag revealing Annie Cresta. She whimpers as the peacekeepers leave the room and lock the door.

"Annie," I whisper quietly. The girl looks up at me. I can see the madness in her eyes and the pain in her face. Johanna and I both move to where our three cells meet. I reach out for Annie's hand. She takes it and allows me to pull her closer to us, and Johanna takes her other hand.

"Who are you?" she whispers to me. She already knows Johanna, "You look familiar."

"I'm Peeta," I say, "The victor from the games before the Quell." Her eyes light up slightly.

"You were friends with Finnick in the Quell," she says, "Do you know if he's alright?"

"He's in District 13," Johanna says suddenly surprising me, "With Katniss. They're both alright."

"Have you known this the whole time?" I hiss, suddenly annoyed.

"Yes," she says.

"Why haven't you told me before?" I snap.

"I didn't want to put you in any more danger than you already are," she hisses back, "Its better that you two don't know anything. I'll take the fall if necessary."

Annie and I both start to protest but are interrupted by the entrance of peacekeepers into my cell.

"Get up," they say, "You're to do another interview with Caesar. Snow's orders." I refuse to leave Annie and Johanna, so they have to drag me out.

On stage, I try to appear less starved and beaten than I actually am. As much as I want to be rescued, I don't want Katniss to worry so much about me. I start to notice that I cannot stop shaking as if I have developed tremors in all my limbs. I try to control the shaking, but its no use. Once I walk off stage, I almost collapse into the peacekeeper's arms. They drag me off again, but not back to my cell. They place a bag like the one Annie had on over my head as if they don't want me to see where we're going.

When they pull it off, I find myself in a dark room, in an extremely wired chair. On either side of me are Johanna and Annie in identical chairs. President Snow comes into the room and sits in a chair opposite us.

"So," he says, "we are going to give you all one last chance to give us information before we resort to more extreme measures." None of us say anything. I can't even imagine what more extreme measures could be. "Where are the rebels? We've searched District 13 but there's nothing there. Where are they hiding?" None of us say anything again. President Snow nods his head toward the peacekeepers behind us. They push a button on each of our chairs and an electric shock is sent through my entire body. Its pain like I've never experienced, and feels as if every cell in my body is being ripped apart. I can hear both Annie and Johanna screaming next to me and am slightly aware of my own cries of agony as well.

After what seems like far too long, the electric current stops and we're all gasping. Once our breathing slows, I can hear President Snow laughing. I hate him. I hate the capitol now more than I ever have and wish I had been rescued by district 13 just so that I could be taking part in the rebellion.

"Are we ready to talk now?" he asks again. I say nothing again. I can hear Annie whimpering still next to me, but Johanna is silent as well. Even though she has the information that will stop the torture. When he gets no response for a second time, he nods again, and the shocks start. The second time seems even more painful than the first. My body feels as if it is on fire.

After what seems like hours of this back and forth, President Snow finally gets up from his chair and nods at the peacekeepers again, but this time, they leave the room.

"Obviously," he says, "pain is not the way to get information out of you. I should have known this though, as you are all victors of the Hunger Games and have put up with possibly worse pain than this. But I will find ways to break each of you." The way he says this is so sinister that my skin crawls. He leaves the room with no further explanation.

"Are we just stuck here then?" Johanna asks weakly a few minutes later when no one returns to us.

"Maybe he's preparing new ways to break us right now," I say weakly. I can't imagine what would be worse than the beatings, dehydrations, starvings and now electric chairs. Neither Annie or Johanna answers me and I suddenly assume that I'm right. I'm worried that he's captured someone for each of us and will torture them in front of us until we give the information.

A few moments later, President Snow reappears. Following him is a group of peacekeepers pushing a large television screen. "Mr. Mellark," he says and my heart jumps. What could he possibly want to show me on this? "I'm surprised you haven't asked what has become of your home District 12. When you learned that most were now in 13, I would have assumed that you would ask about it. But we'll just show you." The peacekeepers unlatch our restraints and for once, we are allowed to sit freely, but none of us dare to move.

He turns on the television, showing airplanes flying over District 12. At first I think they are just filming it, but then I see the bombs. The dozens of firebombs being dropped on the District. I try hard to control myself, willing myself to think that people escaped beforehand. After a few agonizing minutes of watching my home being blown up, they show the wreckage after, and a reporter says that no more than 800 have escaped.

"Do you want to know some of those who did not escape?" President Snow hisses. Annie and Johanna simultaneously lock their hands on mine, as if bracing me for the news to follow. "Among the thousands to die in the fire were your parents and brothers. They were not evacuated like the members of the Seam."

The rage I feel at President Snow is now consumed with grief for my family. I am vaguely aware of myself sobbing, the grips on both my hands tightening, only to be ripped apart as the three of us are again dragged from the room. President Snow's laughing still ringing in my ears. They throw us all back into our cells. Johanna and Annie are calling me over to our corner, and I willingly go to them and accept their comfort.

I had been wrong. There are far worse things they could do other than beat me, and I am scared to see what will come next.


	3. Hi Jacking

**Chapter Three: More Extreme Measures **

"Get up," a peacekeeper shouts and shakes me awake. They had left us alone for a few days. I guess to let me grieve my family, but no time would have been enough.

I drag myself out of the bed and the peacekeeper handcuffs me. I see that Johanna and Annie are also in handcuffs and being dragged from the room. We're thrown into another room and president Snow is waiting for us. I can't even look at him I hate him so much.

"Well hello," he says in his terrible sinister voice. None of us say anything as the peacekeepers attach our handcuffs to the wall behind us. "I hope you've had time to think about what we talked about last time. I'm giving you all one more chance to talk." Again we say nothing.

"Alright then," Snow says, "Bring them in." The Peacekeepers leave momentarily and return with two avoxes. At first I don't recognize them, but then it clicks. It's the red headed girl that Katniss knew and Darius.

They look just as bad as we do as if they've been here for weeks being tortured too. The peacekeepers lock them in chains across the room from us. "Every time you three don't talk, they pay for it. Now, tell me what you know." I'm horrified. He's going to torture two innocent people because of us. I'm too dumbfounded at first to even respond to him, which he takes as another defiance to answer. He nods to the peacekeepers who then begin to beat both of them viciously.

It's worse than getting beaten myself. Watching every hit, every kick, and watch them fall to the ground. They don't scream because they can't, but I can see the pain in their faces.

"STOP STOP STOP," Annie shrieks a few moments later. President Snow holds up his hand and the peacekeepers stop.

"You have something to tell me Miss Cresta?" he asks. Annie is silent for a moment and continues to stare at the two of them on the floor.

"They're in district 13," she whispers but President Snow frowns.

"We had already guessed that much," he says, "How are they hiding there?" Annie looks at the ground and says nothing, but I can tell she's hiding something. Something that I don't even know. When she doesn't respond, President Snow nods again and the peacekeepers begin tasing them and beating them. Alternating the paralyzing shocks and punches. They writhe on the floor, their silence all the more eerie. I cringe at the sight of it.

"Please stop," I yell after another minute. President Snow holds up his hand. "I don't know where they are! I don't know how they're hiding but if you're going to punish someone, punish me! I'm the one who defied you in the arena and started the rebellion with Katniss! Stop punishing them! They're innocent!" President Snow starts laughing which makes my skin crawl.

"No one is innocent," he hisses as he nods to the peacekeepers again who continue the beating. Annie and I continue to yell and beg him to stop. He continues to laugh over us. Johanna remains silent, staring at the ground.

Eventually I start to try to pull away from the chains, hoping that whatever is holding them to wall is weak. The red headed girl and Darius have both lost consciousness and their breathing seems to have slowed. Annie is completely hysterical now.

"They're underground," Johanna says suddenly. Annie is quiet and stares at Johanna with a look of horror. From this look I know that Johanna has just revealed the location of Finnick. And probably Katniss too. Tears are rolling down Johanna's cheeks and I know she only revealed this to save the two avoxes. I look at president Snow and he's smiling. "They've created the rebel headquarters in the underground bunkers of 13. All the refugees from 12, all the rebels, Katniss…Finnick…they're all there."

"Thank you Ms. Mason," he says. He walks over toward her and lifts up her chin, "You have been a great help."

"Don't touch her," I scream before I can even think. President Snow drops his hand and stares at me. I used to fear his gaze, but now I stare dead into it, hoping he knows how much I hate him.

He says nothing to me and turns back to the peacekeepers, "Finish them off." Then he's gone. Now all three of us are screaming and trying to break free.

We're forced to watch the peacekeepers beat them mercilessly until they're pronounced dead. When they finally stop, we're dragged from the room, and the picture of their lifeless bodies is forever burned into my mind.

I am woken up later that night by a peacekeeper setting up what looks like an IV. "What's that?" I ask and try to pull my arm away, but I'm strapped down in the restraints.

"New medicine," is all he says.

"For what?" I push but he doesn't respond. A few minutes later he leaves and the medicine starts flowing into my veins. President Snow enters the room. The ceiling has started spinning and I'm overwhelmed by the effects of whatever this medicine is. It's an oddly familiar feeling though, but I can't place it.

"Hello Mr. Mellark," he says, "Now that we know what we need to get to the rebels, we're starting a new approach to Ms. Everdeen."

"What does that mean?" I ask. The spinning is getting worse but I try to stay focused.

"I think it's best we don't share that with you," he says. I notice a few peacekeepers pushing in a television behind him, "You'll just have to wait and see." He and the peacekeepers move to the corner of the room and begin whispering. Johanna moves closer to them to see what they're saying. I try to listen as well, but then something starts playing on the screen. I try to focus on what it is but the spinning is overwhelming now.

I suddenly realize where I have felt this way before. In the first arena when Katniss dropped the tracker jackers on us. They've injected me with tracker jacker venom.

On the screen I see this very scene playing now. Katniss is up in the tree and trying to cut down the nest. When it falls, it almost falls right on me. It looks very much like Katniss was trying to kill specifically me….but that's not what happened…was it? No, she wasn't trying to kill me…was she? My head feels so foggy that I can't think straight.

This scene ends and switches to Katniss meeting with President Snow. She had told me that he came to meet with her, but what they're saying now is not what she said they had discussed. They're talking about me…talking about killing me…but Katniss wouldn't lie to me…would she? I have no idea what to think anymore.

The screen goes dark and the peacekeepers push the television to the corner of the room. For some reason, I can't seem to think straight. This venom is really getting to me.

"What's happening to me?" I ask to no one in particular, but Johanna and Annie are both standing at the bars to their cells, watching me. They look weirdly small and far away, but I know that that's the venom messing with my mind.

"They're hi jacking you," Johanna says quietly. I'm fighting to stay conscious now, but I want to know what they've heard.

"What does that mean?" I ask. It's starting to get hard to breath too.

"They're changing your memories," Annie answers, "Specifically your memories about Katniss."

I think about this. I can't seem to decipher out my feelings for Katniss. Some of my memories seem scrambled. I still feel like I love her, but am also somewhat afraid of being near her….this doesn't make much sense.

"Why?" I ask.

"Peeta," Johanna whispers quietly, "They're making you think that Katniss is a mutt planted by the capitol and sent to kill you…"

"Why?" I ask again. My mind is fading fast but I want to hear it.

"They're making you think that she's trying to kill you…until you're scared of her…so scared that you're going to try to kill her…," Johanna says.

"I won't do that," I say trying to fight off the venom.

"You won't be able to fight it," Annie whispers, "They're programming you to be Katniss' assassin." Before I can ask anything else, the venom takes hold and everything goes dark.


	4. Katniss the mutt

**Chapter Four: Katniss the mutt **

When I wake up, my head feels foggy still and the ceiling continues to spin out of control. That's when I notice that my arm is still hooked up to the venom.

"Peeta?" Annie whispers from her cell, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" I say surprised at how hoarse my own voice sounds.

"Are you alright?" Johanna asks, "You were screaming so much in your sleep…"

"I was?" I say. I don't remember anything after Snow came in and showed me those tapes. Those tapes of Katniss trying to kill me…was that real? "Was Snow here…was he talking about Katniss?"

"Yes…" Annie says quietly.

"Were they true?" I whisper.

"Were what true?" Johanna asks.

"The memories…or tapes…the stuff about Katniss…about her trying to kill me," I say. I don't really know what I'm saying anymore. The venom is still pulsing through my veins at a fast rate.

"Of course not," Annie says apparently horrified by the thought. When I don't respond, I hear Annie whisper to Johanna, "What have they done to him? It's only been a day." I want to say something back but am unable to find my voice. The venom seems too strong for me again and I pass out before they say anything else.

"Peeta," someone whispers, "Peeta." I feel a soft hand on my face and in my hair. I open my eyes and am shocked at who I see.

"Katniss?" I whisper, "How did you get here?"

"They let me in silly," she whispers.

"Who did?" I say. There's something very odd about this, and about her.

"The capitol," she whispers.

"Why would they do that?" I ask. She's still running her hands through my hair and on my face. However strange this encounter is, it feels nice to have her touch me again. But this moment of bliss is short lived by her next answer.

"Because I've been working with them the whole time," she whispers in my ear. There's something awful and sinister in her voice that makes my skin crawl.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They hired me after you were reaped," she says. I am so confused that I don't know what to say. "They were worried you needed to be kept…under capitol control." This is all she says before she kisses me.

My confusion and bliss to be kissing her again blinds me from what she has said. I've missed her so much.

Suddenly there's a blinding pain in my shoulder. I break away and look down to see a knife protruding from my arm, with Katniss' hand wrapped around the end. I look back toward her. She's wearing an evil grin that I have never seen on her before. It's an eerie, soulless look.

"They decided that you weren't controllable," she whispers as she digs the knife in further. I'm yelling from the pain now, but she doesn't stop. "So they ordered me to kill you." After she says this, she digs the knife in further until I pass out from the pain.

When I wake up a few hours later, I notice my arm has been bandaged. When I remember what happened, I bolt upright in my bed. I'm no longer restrained but the venom IV is still attached to my arm. "Where is she?" I yell to no one in particular. Annie and Johanna come closer to the bars. "Where is she?" I yell again.

"Where's who?" Johanna asks. I jump out of bed and pull my venom IV toward their bars.

"Katniss," I snarl.

"What?" Annie says. They both look confused. They must have been asleep when she came in last night.

"Katniss was here," I yell. They both look confused, "She was here and she kissed me…but then she said that she was hired to kill me and stabbed me in the shoulder!"

"Katniss wasn't here Peeta," Johanna says, "It was a hallucination."

"No it wasn't," I yell. I'm surprised at how angry I sound. "It was real! SHE WAS HERE!" Johanna reaches through the bars and grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me into the bars.

"Listen to me," she says, "They are tricking you. That IV in your arm is tracker jacker venom. They are planting these memories and experiences with Katniss in your mind," she says. I try to pull away, but she holds on tight. "Peeta! They are trying to re make your memories completely so that you will become a mutt yourself…and when we finally get of here, you'll kill Katniss!"

"I might have to since she's going to kill me," I snarl. I shake away from her grip and pull back. The look on Annie's face is complete distress, which confuses me. I start to question this memory. Maybe it was just a dream, but as soon as I do, the venom takes a stronger hold, and I pass out again.

When I wake up, I see the TV screen in front of me again, playing a tape from the first arena. Katniss drugs me and sneaks out of the cave, leaving me to die… at least that's what it looks like. There's no sound so I can't hear what we're saying. The tape ends after she sneaks out. For some reason I can't seem to remember what came after that…if she was leaving me to die, why didn't I?

The tape switches to a scene in the second arena. Katniss is whispering to Finnick while I sleep off to the side next to Johanna and Beetee.

"What are you saying Katniss?" Finnick is asking. He looks scared, while Katniss has a sinister grin on her face. It's the same look she had when she stabbed me the other night.

"I'm saying that I don't think I'll have a husband much longer," she says. This confuses me because we weren't ever really married, and whenever we talked about it in the arena, it was always that we were the happiest couple alive. Finnick just stares at her. The only comfort I take in this moment is that he seems to be as lost as I am. I at least know Finnick didn't lie to me.

"Are you saying that you're going to kill him?" Finnick whispers, with horror in his voice.

"All I'm saying is that I won't be married much longer," she whispers again. Before Finnick can respond, she leans in and kisses him. I'm completely shocked. I never thought Katniss was interested in anyone. Except Gale. But she was apparently going around kissing lots of guys and making me look like an idiot.

Finnick pushes her away and gets up. The tape stops here and is frozen on an image of Katniss, giving that evil grin.

I'm so angry with her that I can't contain it. I pull the restraints off of me in the bed and throw them across the room. I'm vaguely aware that I'm screaming, but my head is so cloudy that I can't register my own words. Annie and Johanna start screaming too, but I can't hear them either.

Peacekeepers come running in and hold me down. President Snow comes in after I have given up fighting back. "Hello Mr. Mellark," he says, "And how are we feeling today?" I struggle against the peacekeepers' grasp, but they don't release me. My head starts to clear up and I realize that in my rage and struggle with the peacekeepers, I disconnected the IV from my arm.

"What's happening to me?" I ask him and he smiles.

"We're re making you," he says, "Hook him back up with a higher dose and start the next cycle of tapes." For the first time in probably a week, my head feels almost clear. I know that they are hi jacking me. I struggle against the peacekeepers as they strap me back down. I scream for Johanna and Annie's assistance, but all they can do is watch from the bars, as they inject the venom back into my arm.

I notice that the dose is stronger almost immediately. I'm completely delusional by the time the tapes start and I'm lost in a haze of confusion and hate. All directed toward that mutt, Katniss.


	5. The Warning

**Chapter Five: The Warning **

It's been days since I have seen President Snow. All I do is lie in bed and watch videos of Katniss trying to kill me all day. Everything is hazy from the venom. I can tell they have increased the dose because almost nothing makes sense anymore. I am vaguely aware of Johanna and Annie yelling my name throughout the day and when they're not doing that, they're screaming. I can only assume they are being tortured.

After a few more days, peacekeepers and President Snow come in. The peacekeepers take the IV out of my arm and unstrap me from the bed. When they pull me out of bed, they leave the room. Leaving me alone with President Snow. My head is so hazy that I feel like I might fall over. I try to steady myself and focus my eyes on Snow.

"You're going to do another interview with Caesar," he says, "We've heard rumors of a rescue mission for you and I think one last interview should do the trick."

"Rescued?" I ask. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"By Ms. Everdeen," he says. At the sound of her name, I go nuts.

"NO NO," I yell," SHE CAN'T COME HERE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SHE'S A MUTT!" Snow laughs and throws a set of nice clothes at me. I'm still wearing what I was wearing when we left the arena. They had never given us anything else.

"Get dressed and meet me outside," he says and laughs all the way out the door. I pull on the shirt and pants and start tying the tie when Johanna calls out my name.

"What?" I ask almost angrily. I'm still upset over what Snow said about Katniss coming here.

"Get over here," she whispers. I slowly make my way over to bars. The look in Johanna's eyes is wild and crazy. I start to back away, but she grabs my tie and holds on tight. "Listen to me," she hisses, "They are brainwashing you. You have to remember the truth! They're planning on bombing District 13. They have special bombs that will break through the ground and kill everyone in at least the first 50 floors. That includes Katniss, and Finnick. During this interview you have to warn them! You have to save them, Peeta!" My brain feels fuzzy again. Katniss….dead? The sudden image of her mangled and lifeless body floods my mind and I try to pull away from Johanna.

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

"President Snow was talking about it while he though Annie and I were unconscious," she says, "Remember the truth Peeta. Katniss loves you. She is not trying to kill you. Save her." Before I can say anything, the door opens and I'm dragged out by peacekeepers, the image of Katniss murdered still haunting my mind.

Once on stage, I'm vaguely aware of Caesar talking to me. He's saying something Katniss. Her names strikes fear in the pit of my stomach. I can feel my hands shaking uncontrollably and I look around me every few seconds as if I'm afraid she's behind me right now. But then the image of her dead comes back into my mind. Why is that so upsetting?

"Do you have a message for Katniss and the rest of the rebels in District 13?" Caesar asks. These are the only words I catch and I finally meet his eyes. The look on his face, the familiar look of sadness and sympathy brings it all back. I remember talking to him about Katniss… They're going to kill her if I don't do something. Without thinking, I jump up and run toward the camera until I am right up next to it.

"ALL OF YOU IN DISTRICT 13, DEAD BY MORNING," I yell. I am even shocked by how crazy and uncontrolled my voice sounds. Before I can even think, a peacekeeper jumps on me. He's beating me again. It's been awhile since they have done this since their torture has mainly been the venom recently. I see my own blood splatter across the white tiled floor and hear Caesar's pained yells before I black out.

When I wake up, I'm sore all over, but also completely disoriented again. I notice the IV is back in my arm. The dose is so high now that my vision is blurred so much that I can barely see anything.

"That was some stunt you pulled in there Mr. Mellark," President Snow sneered, "Thanks to you, our attack was unsuccessful. But, I think you may have finally broken Ms. Everdeen. They'll be rescuing you any day now to take you back to her." The venom is pulsing through my veins so fast I can't even speak. President Snow laughs as he leaves the room.

"You did it Peeta," Johanna says from her cell, "You saved all of them! You saved Katniss." I smile at her name. Even with the venom, I know she loves me in this moment.

But that was short lived. The peacekeepers return and push the TV in and show me more clips. The next few days are a blur of these tapes and I'm lost in a haze of confusion. "Up the dose even more," President Snow says after they turn off the tapes. He looks at me dead in the eye with an evil grin. "You love this girl that much?" This question confuses me and he laughs again. "This is the highest dose of tracker jacker venom I've ever had to use to erase a person from someone's memory. But this amount should get even Ms. Everdeen out of your mind forever." I try to fight back but the increased venom hits me hard. I can't move. I can barely breath. Over the next few minutes alone, they convince me that Katniss is a mutt. And that I have to kill her.


	6. The Rescue

**Chapter Six: The Rescue **

"Peeta," someone yells, "PEETA!" My eyes snap open. I feel like I've been asleep for days. With the amount of venom they've been giving me, I probably have been. I sit up straight in bed to see who had been calling my name. I'm shocked to see Gale at the edge of my bed. He's with a few others I've never seen before, but they're wearing uniforms that I can only assume are district 13 soldier uniforms.

"What are you doing here?" I yell. I jump out of bed and back into the corner. I see the soldiers break down the bars into Johanna and Annie's cells and pull them out. "You're here to take me back to _her!" _Gale stares at me. I'm surprised by the completely dumbfounded look on his face. Doesn't he understand why I don't want to go back to her?

"To who?" he asks.

"Katniss," I yell, "You're here to take me back to her so she can kill me." I start to freak out and the 13 soldiers grab ahold of me.

'What the hell is wrong with him?" Gale asks Johanna whose now next to me.

"They hi jacked him," she says, "His memories of Katniss have been completely distorted and he thinks she's a mutt." Gales eyes get huge as he looks back at me.

"H's not going to go quietly then is he?" Gale asks. Annie and Johanna both shake their heads. I try to break away from the soldiers' grip, but there's too many of them. "Gas him," Gale says suddenly. Before I can even react, a soldier shoves something over my face that has a strong scent. My head starts pounding and I black out.

"Peeta, PEETA," someone yells, "Can you hear me? PEETA?" I suddenly jerk awake to see Haymitch leaning over me. He looks relieved now that my eyes are open.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I nod even though now I don't have any idea where I am or what is happening. "I'll be right back then," he says with a smile, "There's someone who is very excited to see you." With that he leaves the room. The doctors who are still there urge me to sit up. My head is pounding and my body aches. I can't remember anything since Gale had someone gas me. I assume we have escaped the capitol are now in district 13 since Haymitch is here.

"Where are we?" I ask one of the doctors.

"You're in district 13," she says, "Don't worry, you're safe now." Before I can respond, the door to my room opens and I am horrified to see Katniss standing there. She looks happy to see me. Doesn't anyone know that she's trying to kill me?

Before she can attack or say anything, I lunge at her and lock my hands on her throat. I'm even stronger than I have ever realized because she can't fight me off. She is gasping for air and I smile at the thought that I will soon be rid of her forever.

"PEETA STOP," someone yells from behind me. I can feel the doctors clawing at my back, but they're all weaker than I am. It's Haymitch who's yelling now though. "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Eventually Haymitch pulls me away and I drop Katniss to the floor where she lies motionless. "Someone get her out of here!" A few of the doctors pick her up off the ground and run from the room.

I try to break free from their grasp, knowing that Katniss is still alive, but they strapped me back into the bed before I can. Haymitch is standing in the corner, looking horrified when Johanna runs into the room.

"Johanna," I yelled excitedly, "Katniss was just here and I almost got her but they stopped me!" Johanna ignores me and turns to Haymitch.

"What did they do to him?" he asks.

"They hi jacked all of his memories of Katniss," Johanna says, "He thinks she's a mutt planted by the capitol to kill him." Haymitch turns back to me with an even more horrified expression on his face.

"Can we fix him?" Haymitch asks the doctors who have remained in the room. They all look dumbfounded.

"We can try," one of them says. "Now that we've unhooked him from the venom, he should become more rational with time. We will need to re introduce any memories that have been tampered with."

"Is that the only way/" Haymitch asks, "It sounds like it could take years." The doctors looked at the floor awkwardly.

"It may not work at all," one of them says, "He may have too much venom and be permanently damaged." Haymitch doesn't say anything at first and looks over at me sadly.

"How soon can we start?" he asks.

"As soon as possible," one of the doctors says, "We'll need to start compiling memories in the form of tapes or interviews with Katniss and stuff like that." Haymitch nods. The doctors then run from the room to get started. Haymitch walks toward my bed slowly.

"WHAT?" I say annoyed. "What is going on?"

"Don't worry Peeta," Haymitch says, "I know you're still in there. We'll fix you." With that, he pulls Johanna from the room to leave me alone.

**THE END (because you all know what happens next!) **


End file.
